Warm Winter Feeling
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Sungmin dan Ryeowook, tidak pernah menduga akan mendapatkan 'cinta' dari orang yang juga tidak terduga. Cinta itu hadir dengan caranya masing-masing dan membuat cerita yang indah. /"Satu kesempatanpun tidak bisa?"/ "Jika aku melakukannya, maka aku akan merasa sangat berdosa. Aku memberinya harapan palsu yang menyakitkan. Untukku dan juga untuknya..."/ KYUMIN slight YEWOOK/ YAOI


**Title: Warm Winter Feeling**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

** Cho Kyuhyun (**_**namja**_**)**

**Lee Sungmin (**_**namja**_**)**

**_Others_****SuJu****_Member_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/General | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Cerita (mungkin) pasaran, Fluffy sikit, Ejaan Tidak Baku, DLDR. **

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sungmin dan Ryeowook, dua ****_namja_**** berstatus ****_'biasa'_**** yang tidak pernah menduga akan mendapatkan ****_'cinta'_**** dari orang yang juga tidak pernah mereka duga. Cinta itu hadir dengan caranya masing-masing dan membuat cerita yang indah. ****_"_**_Satu kesempatanpun tidak bisa?"/ "Jika aku melakukannya, maka aku akan merasa sangat berdosa. Aku memberinya harapan palsu yang menyakitkan. Untukku dan juga untuknya..."__**/**_** KYUMIN slight YEWOOK/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Sungmin punya Kyuhyun. ****_Evil Magnae_**** punya ****_Cute Bunny_****. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^KYUMIN ****_SARANGHAE_****_! _**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Di sebuah pertigaan distrik _Gyeong-do, Apgeujeong_, terdapat sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bangunan berlantai 1 yang sangat menarik. Sebuah tempat yang memiliki dekorasi ruangan yang cantik dengan lapisan merah muda serta hijau muda yang dipadukan dengan biru langit membuat tempat itu benar-benar mengesankan.

**_Blue Chopstick_**

Papan bertulisan itu menggantung kokoh tepat di atas pintu masuk yang terlihat transparan. Lucunya, jika diperhatikan lebih detail, ada banyak bentuk ragam ekpresi hewan berkaki empat pecinta wortel di sekitar gagang pintu dan jika masuk kedalam ruangan, kau akan melihat gambar kelinci besar tengah tersenyum lebar di belakang meja kasir.

_Klub pecinta kelinci?_

BUKAN

Jelas bukan.

Di pojok ruangan bernuansa_ 'Lovely' _itu kau akan melihat sebuah pintu bertuliskan _"STAFF ONLY"_ yang di gantung dengan kertas pink dan seutas tali yang lagi-lagi berwarna khas _yeoja_.

Di belakang meja kasir, tepatnya di atas gambar kelinci gendut berwarna putih itu, terdapat berbagai gambar yang menarik dan sangat menggoda. Lengkap dengan nomornya 1 sampai 8. Dan dengan mengucapkan nomor itu, maka apa yang kau pesan akan langsung terhidang di mejamu. Tapi ingat, kau harus membayarnya terlebih dahulu.

"_Oppa_, aku pesan nomor 3 dan 5." Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah lengkap berbalut mantel _orange_ tampak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won_ dari dalam dompetnya setelah menyebutkan nomor pesanan.

"_Ne_, akan segera datang. Ada tambahan lain? Minumannya?" ujar seorang _namja_ manis yang berada di meja kasir. Tersenyum ramah sambil menawarkan opsi daftar minuman yang terdapat pada selembar karton yang tertempel permanen di meja itu. Si _yeoja_ berseragam tampak terperangah, sekejap lembayung merah tipis mampir di wajahnya yang cantik

"A—aku pesan _Blue Ice Choco ball_ dan _Green tea_ _ice cream_ 1." Lanjut si gadis tersenyum malu menatap wajah kasir di depannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu se—"

"Tunggu! Apa...apa _topping_ ayam di nomor 5 bisa di ganti dengan tuna? Aku—aku sedang ingin tuna..." lanjut _yeoja_ dengan _name tag_, Jung Eunji itu. Wajah manisnya tertunduk dan hanya melirik si kasir sedikit-sedikit dari sudut matanya. Semburat merah makin membuat pipinya menghangat manakala si kasir kembali tersenyum manis sembari membuat lingkaran kecil dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Oke. Tunggulah di mejamu, Eunji_-ssi_..."

Senyum lebar kembali terbentuk di wajah Eunji dan dengan riang dia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan ke arah meja nomor 10 dimana temannya sedari tadi menunggu.

Sementara itu si kasir membuka sekat kecil di badan kelinci yang ternyata terhubung dengan dapur. "Wookie_-ah_. Buatkan bubur nomor 3 dan 5 masing-masing satu porsi dan untuk _topping_ ayam di nomor 5 ganti dengan tuna, lalu _Blue Ice Choco ball_ satu dan _Green Tea_ _ice cream_-nya satu." serunya cepat yang langsung ditanggapi dengan gesit oleh seorang koki bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook.

.

**Di meja nomor 10...**

"Nana...aku mau pingsan..." ujar Eunji dengan nada khas drama cinta remaja sambil memegangi dada dan kepalanya secara _"alay"_. Gadis itu berputar _-bak peragawati-_ sekali kemudian duduk dengan anggun sert mata menerawang jauh membuat sosok gadis di depannya yang bernama Son Na-eun mengerutkan alis dan memandang bingung kearah Eunji yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Eunji tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh dengan mata berbinar-binar. Apa itu tampak pada orang sakit? Satu-satunya yang mirip kondisi orang sakit adalah wajah Eunji yang memerah.

"Eunji_-ah_..._wae_—"

"Sungmin _oppa_, _saranghaeyo_!"

"—_yo_?"

Dan selanjutnya tampak Naeun mengusap wajahnya frustasi plus malu gara-gara tingkah Eunji yang dengan lantang berteriak heboh kearah _namja_ di meja kasir.

* * *

**_Blue Chopstick_**. Adalah sebuah restoran kecil yang khusus membuat berbagai menu bubur dan juga variasi eskrim. Letaknya yang strategis di pertigaan _district_ yang tidak pernah tidur membuat restoran itu banyak dijadikan tempat melepas lelah bagi beberapa warga yang melintas. Baik itu untuk makan bubur ataupun hanya sebuah _cone_ ringan.

Lee Sungmin atau Sungmin. Adalah nama dari pemilik restoran yang sedang berkembang itu. _Namja_ berumur 27 tahun, sangat imut dengan posturnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis. Banyak orang yang sulit percaya dengan umur yang dia ucapkan hingga tak jarang Sungmin terpaksa harus mengeluarkan _tanda pengenalnya_ nya untuk membuat orang-orang percaya. Sungmin juga sangat cantik. Keramahannya merupakan nilai plus yang membuat pelanggan di restoran kecil itu betah berlama-lama duduk memandanginya. Sungmin tidak pernah marah untuk hal itu, hanya saja, dia terkadang risih jika mendapati orang tengah menatapnya intens, namun sebisa mungkin Sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk para pelanggan karena dari merekalah Sungmin mendapatkan uang untuk hidupnya dan juga Ryeowook.

Ahhh...hampir lupa. Restoran bubur itu hanya punya satu karyawan tetap dan tidak ada karyawan lain lagi di dalamnya. Kim Ryeowook atau yang biasa Sungmin panggil Wookie. Dia _namja_ dengan usia yang terpaut 4 tahun dibawah Sungmin. Seorang _namja_ manis yang di temukan Sungmin meringkuk kedinginan dalam lorong sempit tak jauh dari apartemennya. Wookie hidup sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia hanya hidup bergantung dari hasil penjualan korannya. Saat itu Wookie di pecat karena tidak bisa menjual korannya satupun hingga dia terusir dari rumah penampungan tuna wisma dan terduduk di lorong itu. Sungmin menawari Wookie untuk bekerja di restorannya yang kebetulan baru akan dibuka dan tanpa banyak basa-basi Wookie menerima dengan antusias. Sejak saat itulah Wookie dan Sungmin hidup bersama di apartemen Sungmin. Ternyata Wookie adalah koki yang cukup handal. Dia juga pekerja keras hingga membuat Sungmin terkesima dan merasa sangat beruntung telah menemukannnya.

Kini 2 tahun sudah terlewati. Restoran mungil Sungmin mulai tampak mengembangkan sayap. Jumlah pelanggan makin meningkat namun Sungmin tetap tidak mau merekrut pegawai baru. "Aku masih bisa meng_handle_ semuanya Wookie_-ah_" begitulah ucapan yang terus Sungmin kumandangkan jika Wookie bertanya ataupun memberi saran padanya tentang tambahan pegawai.

Sungmin itu tipe yang rumit. Jika dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya, maka dia tidak akan bersusah payah untuk membuat perubahan. Itulah sifat _–entah buruk entah baik-_ Sungmin yang benar-benar aneh.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_" panggil Ryeowook saat dia mengelap meja-meja di dekat meja kasir.

"Hmm?" dengung Sungmin dengan nada bertanya balik tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membuat rincian dana pemasukan dan pengeluaran bulan ini. Mata _foxy_ cantik itu tampak fokus pada kertas dan pena di tangannya.

"Apa dia belum datang hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"_Nugu_?" Sungmin bertanya masih sambil menghitung.

"Itu...CEO tampan itu..." lanjut Ryeowook tersenyum riang, dia beranjak menuju Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam. Menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Ryeowook di depannya dengan alis bertaut.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya memastikan

"_Ne_...apa dia belum datang hari ini?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan satu matanya yang ia sipitkan lalu melihat kearah jam dinding di samping kanannya.

"Ini masih jam 15.30, Wookie_-ah_. Orang itu biasanya datang sekitar jam 4. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" ujar Sungmin penuh selidik. Wookie tampak gugup. Sungmin bersumpah dia melihat semburat pink itu di kedua pipi Wookie. Semburat yang sama saat gadis bernama Eunji berbuat heboh 'menembak' Sungmin tadi pagi.

"Ak—aku...aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, _Hyung_..." lirih Wookie tertunduk malu.

"_MWO_?" tanpa sadar Sungmin berteriak membuat Wookie berjengit kaget.

"_Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" balas Ryeowook berteriak. Untunglah sedang tidak ada pelanggan yang makan di sana. Jika ada, maka mungkin orang itu tengah kejang-kejang sekarang melihat 2 icon restoran yang cantik itu berteriak layaknya kuli.

"Kau lebih membuatku kaget dengan kalimatmu!" ketus Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Ryeowook.

"Kau heboh sekali, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukainya dan meminta dia menjadi pacarku." Ujar Ryeowook tanpa dosa.

"Itu yang membuatku jantungan, Wookie_-ah_! Dia mungkin tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Dia tidak mengenal kita. Walau dia hampir setiap hari makan disini dan kita sesekali ngobrol bersama, belum tentu dia memiliki rasa itu padamu!" ujar Sungmin frustasi. Kalimatnya terdengar menggebu-gebu.

"_Arra_. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin dia menerimaku dan membiarkan aku mencintainya. Lama-lama dia pasti bisa berbalik mencintaiku." Ujar Ryeowook mantap. Sungmin hanya bisa menganga.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan menangis padaku jika dia tidak menyetujui satupun tawaranmu!" ancam Sungmin yang malah disambut cengiran manis dari Ryeowook. Si mungil bersuara merdu itupun melenggang santai masuk ke dapur. Sungmin memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kesal dan bingung. Dia memang tidak pernah mengerti isi pikiran _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu. Memaksakan diri untuk bersama seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak mencintainya.

Kyuhyun, atau Cho Kyuhyun. Adalah pelanggan tetap restoran bubur Sungmin sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kurang lebih 5 kali dalam seminggu _namja_ tampan berambut coklat gelap ikal itu duduk manis di meja nomor 4 dengan semangkuk penuh bubur _seafood_ dan _Waffle chocolat_ _ice cream_.

"Apa Anda tidak bosan makan bubur ini terus, Tuan? Kami masih banyak jenis bubur yang lain atau jika Anda mau, Anda bisa memesan bubur yang tidak ada dalam menu? Kami akan membuatnya khusus untuk Anda." tawar Sungmin tanpa sadar pada CEO muda itu 2 bulan yang lalu saat si tampan hendak membayar pesanannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika itu menyangkut apa yang kusukai. Kau juga..." jawabnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin, menaruh beberapa lembar _won_ di sebelah mesin kasir dan berjalan menuju meja 4.

Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ periang. Hanya butuh waktu seminggu untuk dia akrab dengan Sungmin. Namun saat itu dia belum bertemu Ryeowook. Hanya sekedar tahu nama saja. Baru 5 hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengenal Ryeowook. Mereka berdua cepat akrab dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu jika Wookie malah dengan kilat menaruh cinta pada _namja_ tampan itu.

* * *

Sungmin terus berpikir keras saat lonceng pintu berbunyi dan seseorang berjas abu-abu gelap masuk. Melihat Sungmin yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya, _namja_ tinggi itu menyeringai dan mulai mengendap-endap. Dia sempat melirik Wookie di pintu karyawan yang hendak menyapanya namun Kyuhyun buru-buru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin. Ryeowook yang mengerti dengan cepat menahan kembali teriakannya dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di mulut.

Kyuhyun terus mengendap-endap bak kucing hingga dia tiba di bawah meja kasir, kemudian...

_**"BO!"**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hhahahahahahaha"

Teriakan dan tawa yang bersahut-sahutan menggelegar hebat keseluruh penjuru ruangan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi dalam **_Blue Chopstick_**. Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sialan!" Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sungmin bergerak keluar meja kasir dan mencubiti lengan Kyuhyun. Wookie masih tergelak dan baru diam saat Sungmin men-_deathglare_—nya.

"Wookie, pesanan biasa!" teriak Kyuhyun –_sambil menahan serangan Sungmin—_sebelum Wookie masuk kedalam dapur.

"Oke!" balas Ryeowook dan langsung bergerak membuat makanan _favourite_ _namja_ tercintanya. "Kau pasti akan terkejut, Kyuhyun_-ssi_..." gumam Wookie riang.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih sibuk mencubit Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai. Lemas akibat tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mengingat ekpresi Sungmin tadi yang sangat lucu baginya.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Brengsek! Kau menyebalkan! Kau benar-benar—" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanannya dan membawa tubuh Sungmin _–yang sedari tadi berdiri—_ untuk ikut duduk menghadapnya.

"Jarimu terluka..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir sambil menatap luka kecil cukup dalam di pangkal telujuk Sungmin.

"Terbentur ujung mesin kasir. Ini gara-gara kau!" sentak Sungmin dengan wajah marahnya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

**_Deg_**

"_Mianhae_..." lirih Kyuhyun. Kemudian _namja_ itu merogoh bagian dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plester serta sapu tangan biru tua dari saku jas itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Jemari panjangnya telaten menyeka darah yang keluar dari telunjuk Sungmin. Menekannya sedikit agar darah kotor terbuang dan kemudian membalut luka itu dengan plester. Sungmin meringis selama proses dan sekarang dia membatu saat Kyuhyun mencium telunjuknya, tepatnya di bagian plester berwarna putih itu.

"Maafkan aku, Minnie..." ujar Kyuhyun lembut kemudian berdiri dan menarik Sungmin untuk serta. Tepat saat itu Ryeowook keluar dengan nampan berisi pesanan Kyuhyun. Dia semula agak heran melihat Sungmin yang terdiam seperti orang linglung, namun segera dihilangkannya kekhawatirannya itu saat Kyuhyun bergerak mengambil nampan di tangannya.

"_Gomawo_, Wookie_-ah_. Minnie, uangnya ku taruh di meja kasir..." ucap _namja_ itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tanpa diketahui siapapun _namja_ berkulit salju itu tengah menyeringai puas dengan wajah yang bahagia.

.

.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Kyuhyun kaget saat menemukan secarik kertas di bagian bawah mangkuk eskrimnya tepat saat mangkuk itu sedikit bergeser saat Kyuhyun baru saja meletakkan nampan dan duduk.

**_'Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu. Walau kau belum mencintaiku, izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu dan berada disisimu. Aku benar-benar ingin jadi kekasihmu. –Wookie.'_**

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Namun dia berusaha bersikap biasa. Tenang. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Sungmin yang telah kembali ke belakang meja kasir. Dia juga melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum kemudian lanjut memakan buburnya. Senyum tipis yang tak kentara kembali terukir di bibir tebalnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun langsung keluar **_Blue Chopstick_** setelah berpamitan dengan cara berteriak pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. _Namja_-_namja_ manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan tanpa sempat berteriak balik karena dengan gesit si tampan itu sudah berada di luar restoran. Dua orang _yeoja_ yang sedang memesan makanan tampak heboh melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun itu dan terus saja berceloteh riang.

"_Oppa, _dia temanmu?" tanya salah satu yang bermata bulat.

"Anggap saja begitu..." jawab Sungmin sekenanya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tampan~ Siapa namanya, _oppa_?" tanya yang bermata sipit dengan _eyeliner_.

"Kyuhyun, dan sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki kekasih." Kembali Sungmin menjawab sekenanya. Namun kali ini ada nada tidak rela dan sedih dalam kalimat itu. Dua gadis manis itu terbelalak, tampak kecewa dengan kalimat Sungmin. Namun Sungmin mengangguk meyakinkan kedua makhluk manis di hadapannya yang kini tampak lesu dan berjalan lemas menuju meja mereka. Sungmin kembali terdiam. Pernyataan Ryeowook dan sikap Kyuhyun tadi padanya membuat ia merasakan suatu perasaan asing yang tidak pernah ia alami. _'Apa ini?'_

"_Hyung_!" Sungmin spontan memegangi dadanya saat teriakan melengking itu berlabuh di telinganya. Iris kelamnya melihat Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca berjalan membawa nampan pesanan dari meja nomor 4. _'Itukan tempat Kyuhyun tadi. Waeyo?'_ Sungmin membatin.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerimaku. Hiks..._Hyung_. Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat mencintainya. Baru kali ini kurasakan sangat mencintai seseorang...hiks...mengapa dia tidak bisa memberiku satu kesempatan?" Ryeowook terisak, terduduk memeluk lutut di lantai dekat kaki Sungmin. Nampan berisi mangkuk kotor itu ia taruh begitu saja di sebelahnya. Sungmin yang bingung hanya bisa diam. Mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari dua gadis imut tadi yang sedang makan di meja nomor 6.

"Hei. Kau kenapa, Wookie_-ah_? Jangan menangis seperti ini." Bujuk Sungmin ikut duduk di lantai dan mengelus bahu Wookie yang bergetar.

"Teryata dia memang tidak bisa mencintaiku. Ku kira dia juga menaruh hati padaku karena selama hampir seminggu ini dia sangat baik dan selalu membalas senyumanku. Tapi ternyata...hiks...dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya..." Ryeowook terus terisak dan Sungmin melihat kertas yang ada di nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Satu sisi bertuliskan pernyataan cinta Ryeowook dan sebelahnya...

**_'Wookie-ah, jujur aku senang mengetahui perasaanmu padaku. Namun maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya menyukai dan menyayangimu sebagai temanku. Kau sudah kuanggap layaknya adikku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebagai kekasih. Aku senang jika kau ingin terus berada disisiku, tapi maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku. Mianhae, aku membuatmu kecewa. Maukah kau tetap menjadi temanku?'_**

Sungmin menganga membaca tulisan itu. Kini dia mengerti bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Wookie sekarang. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya memeluk Wookie dengan erat untuk menenangkannya.

_'Kau keterlaluan, Kyu'_ lirih Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Besoknya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menanyai Kyuhyun langsung mengapa tidak memberi satu kesempatan untuk Ryeowook. "Apa baginya Wookie tidak manis? Tidak cantik? Tidak kaya? Menyebalkan sekali dia?" seperti itulah pemikiran Sungmin sejak kemarin malam. _Namja_ manis itu terlalu banyak berspekulasi dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri hingga dia emosi. "Apa salahnya dengan satu kesempatan saja?" rutuk Sungmin sambil membersihkan meja kasirnya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook bekerja dengan mata yang bengkak. Bekas menangis semalam, namun dia sadar dia tidak seharusnya menangisi hal itu. Kyuhyun berhak menolaknya. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu terburu-buru. Namun rupanya, pemikiran bijak Ryeowook itu tidak sejalan dengan Sungmin yang masih cemberut. Keinginan untuk mencari tahu alasan Kyuhyun menolak sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengalihkan akal pikirannya. Hingga tidak sadar jika sudah ada yang mengantri jika Wookie tidak berteriak menyadarkannya.

_Pukul 5 sore_

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak datang, padahal Sungmin menunggunya dengan antusias. Tiap detakan jam di dinding kanannya senada dengan detakan jantungnya dan rasa penasaran makin menggelayut membuat organ itu berdebar kacau.

_Pukul 8 malam. _

Waktunya restoran tutup. Sungmin melepas seragam kerjanya setelah membersihkan teras restoran. _Namja_ itu sendirian sekarang karena 2 jam yang lalu Ryeowook minta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu. _Namja_ yang sudah Sungmin anggap saudara itu ingin ke Lotte Mall. Ada acara _fanmeeting_ dan _fansigning_ dari pengarang buku _favourite_nya dan acara itu dimulai pukul 18.30. Ryeowook terlihat sangat antusias. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dia keluar dari restoran. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap lemasnya tadi pagi. Dalam hati Sungmin bersyukur karena dengan adanya acara di Lotte Mall itu, Ryeowook bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat sebuah _Hyundai Sport_ Merah terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Satu nama langsung melintas di benak Sungmin, namun merasa tidak yakin ia kembali menerka-nerka. Saat semakin dekat dengan sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya itu Sungmin semakin yakin dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Seorang _namja_ dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam bergaris yang telah dilonggarkan seketika membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara. Senyum manis langsung merekah saat iris _obsidian_nya menatap sosok mungil berbalut mantel hijau lumut di hadapannya.

"Minnie..." _namja_ yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu makin tersenyum lebar saat Sungmin melangkah hingga berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_. Dia sebenarnya tidak heran mengapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu alamatnya karena sejujurnya Kyuhyun pernah satu kali mengantar Sungmin pulang saat _namja_ manis itu lupa membawa ponselnya dan kebetulan Kyuhyun berkata dia juga menuju arah yang sama dengan Sungmin untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku...ingin menemui Ryeowook." Lirih Kyuhyun mengusap canggung tengkuknya. Sungmin tersentak dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun bingung dengan maksud tatapan Sungmin. _'Apa Minnie marah?'_ tanya batin Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa memberinya satu kesempatan, Kyu?"

"Eh...itu..."

"Apa dia bukan tipemu? Apa karena dia hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan?" Kalimat tanya Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun membatu dan menganga dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan **_AKU-TIDAK-BERPIKIRAN-SEPERTI-ITU._**

Sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak pernah membeda-bedakan seseorang hanya karena status, latar belakang, dan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun yang dididik secara rasional penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan sama sekali tidak pernah dikenalkan tentang hal itu. _Appa_ dan _eomma-_nya selalu mengajarkan padanya bahwa semua manusia itu sama. Tidak ada yang dibedakan berdasarkan harta, warna kulit, ras dan sebagainya. Manusia itu hanya berbeda dari banyaknya kebaikan dan keburukan yang mereka perbuat. Dan yang berhak melakukan perbedaan itu juga hanya Tuhan. Manusia tidak pantas untuk melakukannya. Itulah ajaran yang sejak kecil tertanam di kepala dan hati Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena dia tidak sepadan denganmu? Kau tahu, dia sangat mencintaimu. Baru kali itu aku melihat wajahnya berbinar penuh cinta. Saat dia berkata dia ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu. Namun binar itu redup berganti airmata di sore hari saat kau menolaknya. _Waeyo_, Kyu? Katakan apa kekurangan Wookie..." ujar Sungmin lirih. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak berhak ikut campur masalah ini namun dia sedikit merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tidak memberikan satu kesempatan pada Ryeowook untuk membuktikan cintanya. Tuhan saja selalu memberikan kesempatan, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa?

Sungmin menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun perlahan menghapus jaraknya dengan Sungmin hingga kini mantel hijau dan kemeja putih itu bersentuhan. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun terangkat mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar _namja_ itu memandangnya dan nafas Kyuhyun tercekat saat melihat kilau sedih di mata _foxy_ itu.

"Demi orang tuaku aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah memandang orang hanya dari status dan harta mereka, Min. Aku tidak pernah dididik seperti itu. Kau tahu, akupun merasa bersalah menolak Wookie, hanya saja...aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Aku benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan teman, tidak lebih. Karena itulah aku datang kesini. Aku ingin meminta maaf langsung padanya. Sungguh aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Lirih Kyuhyun yang kini mengusap butiran airmata yang mulai lolos mengalir di pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

"Satu kesempatanpun tidak bisa?" pinta Sungmin tercekat. Ada rasa rela dan tidak rela saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entah mengapa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Jika aku melakukannya, maka aku akan merasa sangat berdosa. Aku memberinya harapan palsu yang menyakitkan. Untukku dan juga untuknya..."

"Ap—apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Sungmin lagi. _Namja_ itu makin merasa hatinya nyeri. Tanpa sadar dia berdoa agar Kyuhyun membantah kalimatnya barusan.

"_Ne_...tepatnya aku sedang mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang. Aku tidak tahu dia mau jadi pacarku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sangat mencintainya." Kalimat Kyuhyun sontak membuat linangan airmata Sungmin makin deras. Hatinya terasa nyeri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hiks" satu isakan lolos membuat Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi basah Sungmin.

"Min...kau punya pacar?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin melongo namun dia mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dulu aku punya, namun putus setelah satu tahun karena dia tidak lagi mencintaiku..."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tidak lagi, karena walau aku memaksanya sekalipun dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin egois..." lirihnya pelan.

"Begitu juga aku, Min. Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku untuk menyukai yang tidak kusukai dan mencintai yang tidak kucintai...apa aku salah?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. _Namja_ itu menggeleng lemah kemudian mengangguk. "_Ne,_ kau benar Kyu...kau tidak salah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Wookie bersedih. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku. Hanya dia yang kupunya, diapun begitu. Maafkan aku..."

"_Ani_...kau tidak salah, Min. Itu tandanya kau peduli pada Wookie, bahkan aku tidak akan marah jika kau mengamuk padaku karena hal itu. Aku akan menerimanya." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba bercanda dan sukses membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kyu...semoga orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Kau orang baik, dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati gara-gara wanita." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat polos Sungmin _namja_ itu mengusap lembut belakang kepala Sungmin kemudian memandang manik _foxy_ bengkak itu dalam.

"Wanita? Wanita apa yang kau bicarakan, Min? Apa tadi aku berkata jika yang kucintai itu seorang wanita?" ujar Kyuhyun masih tertawa. Sungmin hanya bengong menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ta-Tapi tadi...tadi k—kau..."

"Minnie...dengarkan baik-baik..." Kyuhyun kembali membawa kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Sungmin yang masih membulatkan mata menatapnya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yang kucintai itu seorang _namja_, dan—"

_CHU~_

"—_namja_ itu baru saja mendapatkan _first kiss_ ku."

Kyuhyun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala _namja_ itu penuh kasih dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sungmin balas melingkarkan lengannya di punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_ Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di Lotte Mall, tampak hingar bingar keriuhan terdengar dari kejauhan. Dari pusat keramaian dalam Mall terkemuka itu tampak seorang _namja_ dengan dandanan kasualnya tengah berlutut kearah seorang _namja_ mungil yang mendekap sebuah buku tebal dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencarimu selama dua tahun dan sekarang, aku tidak percaya kau berdiri di hadapanku. Atas nama kedua orang tua kita dan dengan izin Tuhan, maukah kau hidup bersamaku, Wookie_-ah?_ Aku menyesal tidak bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat. Saat kedua orang tua kita meninggal, aku masih di New York dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir jika kau mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti ini akibat hal itu. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, izinkan aku menebus dosaku padamu Wookie_-ah_. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu di acara perjodohan kita 7 tahun yang lalu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku..._Saranghae_ Kim Ryeowook"

Suara riuh rendah mulai bersahut-sahutan setelah rentetan kalimat lamaran itu mengalun dari bibir tipis _namja_ yang merupakan Manager tunggal di Lotte World itu.

Ryeowook yang terperangah hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Bukannya tidak mengenali _namja_ di hadapannya ini, hanya saja hal ini tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya.

"Yesung _Hyung_...ba—bangunlah...jangan seperti ini..." ucap Ryeowook terbata.

Kim Yesung, adalah tunangan Ryeowook 7 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat dia berusia 16 tahun. Yesung yang saat itu berumur 19 tahun memang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan perjodohan itu dan dia langsung menyetujuinya, namun 1 tahun kemudian, _appa_ Wookie bangkrut dan mereka melarikan diri keluar kota. Saat itu, mereka tidak tahu jika ada 2 mobil lain yang mengikuti di belakang. Satu milik rentenir penagih hutang _appa_ Wookie dan satu lagi milik _appa_ dan _eomma_ Yesung yang berniat menghalangi komplotan rentenir itu menyakiti _appa_ dan _eomma_ Wookie. Saat itu Yesung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia dengan tenang meneruskan kuliah S2 nya di New York dengan iming-iming menikahi Ryeowook saat dia lulus namun sampai saat itu tiba dia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. Yesung langsung menyetujui syarat itu tanpa tahu apapun. Dalam pikirannya hanya cepat lulus dan menikahi sang pujaan hati.

Ketiga mobil itu terus berkejar-kejaran hingga menabrak sebuah truk bahan bakar yang memang berjalan _oleng_ dan mobil-mobil itu langsung meledak. Untungnya Ryeowook yang saat itu duduk di bangku penumpang belakang berhasil diselamatkan warga setempat. Hingga akhirnya seperti inilah sekarang kehidupan Ryeowook. Yesung tetap tidak mengetahui apa-apa, dia hanya tahu jika _appa_ dan _eomma_nya juga keluarga Wookie serta Wookie meninggal karena kecelakaan. Yesung sangat sedih. Dia benar-benar kehilangan semua yang ia cintai termasuk Wookie. Yesung tidak tahu jika Wookie masih hidup. Baru 2 tahun yang lalu anak buahnya mengatakan jika seseorang bernama Kim Ryeowook tercatat masih hidup dan berdomisili di Korea namun, info selanjutnya benar-benar tidak akurat. Alamat demi alamat dia datangi dan dia pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Saat menandatangani kartu peserta acara _fanmeeting_, Yesung terkejut. Satu pemuda bernama Ryeowook dengan ciri-ciri persis Wookienya ikut dalam acara itu. Dengan sigap, Yesung menelusuri hingga dia menemukan kebenaran. Ryeowook adalah Wookie-nya, cintanya yang selama ini dia cari.

"_Hyung_...hiks..." Ryeowook ikut berlutut di hadapan Yesung. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri dulu dia juga sangat mencintai pria bermata indah di depannya ini. Namun, dia melupakan hal itu karena kerasnya kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini dan saat kembali bertemu, Ryeowook kembali merasakan rasa cinta itu untuk _namja_ di hadapannya sekarang.

Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menatap dalam mata Ryeowook saat hampir mencapai tujuan. Seolah mengerti permohonan tersirat dari mata itu, Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya dan tautan lembutpun mengakhiri drama singkat dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu diiringi tepuk tangan para pengunjung dan juga derai airmata bahagia Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi _Hyung_..."

"Tidak akan, Wookie_-ah_...

_"Nado saranghae..." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Sudah jugaaaa~ Legaaaa~

**_Cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk menyemarakkan ULANG TAHUN MY CUTE BUNNY OPPA - LEE SUNGMIN yang ke...(Gak mau nyebutin karena itu buat aku makin down. Bisa-bisanya dia selalu tampak imut dan menggemaskan di usianya yang sudah segitu?)_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST LOVE, SEMOGA SELALU SEHAT, MAKIN SUKSES DAN MAKIN CAKEP . HAPPILY EVER AFTER YAAH MA KYUHYUN_**

**_I ALWAYS LOVE YOU_**

**_I ALWAYS NEED YOU_**

**_I ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU & YOUR TEAM (SUPER JUNIOR)_**

**_SARANGHAMNIDA_**

Bagaimana chingu, ceritanya?

Minta Review dooo~ng _**#bbuingbbuing**_

Jangan jadi hantu yaaaaaa~

Sampai Jumpa di lain kesempataaannn~

_Annyeooooonnnggg_ **#lambai-lambaiboxerKyuhyun**

**~(^.^~)(~^.^)~**

**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**


End file.
